


Let Me Tie Your Shoelaces

by pilongski



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Anthony, what took you so long to tie the laces?"</p><p>"Shut up, Ian! You don’t understand. Tying shoes takes a lot of concentration so the results will be perfect!"</p><p>"Or just say you can’t tie your shoes."</p><p>"Then I won’t offer myself, stupid!" Anthony focuses on Ian’s shoes. Ian shakes his head to the camera.</p><p>"And that is why kids, don’t pretend to be a gentleman if you can’t be one." Ian concludes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Tie Your Shoelaces

**Author's Note:**

> I will never guess the day when I write an RPF will come. But I guess there's a first for everything.

They have just finished recording the latest episode of Gamebang. It takes a little longer than usual because they were too busy joking rather than actually playing the game. But that is Wes and Flitz’s problem as their editor. What matter is that Ian is very, very hungry. Joven has invited them all to eat at his favorite pizza, but Anthony pulls Ian and says he knows a good place closer. Joven says he wants to join them but Anthony just stick out his tongue and takes Ian away. Joven shouts at them again, only to be replied by Mari and Sohinki’s laughter and also Lasercorn’s complaint about how insensitive Joven is.

And that is the reason why Ian ends up in a pedestrian near Smosh HQ. Yes, they are currently walking. He doesn’t understand when Anthony says it’s more romantic to walk rather than go by car, not in this heat.

(Well Anthony looks so eager so what can he say).

"Hello! Welcome to Lunchtime with Smosh! As you can see, we are walking!!!” Ian cheers towards the camera. “Well, a certain someone keep insisting that we walk, and now we are trapped in this shitty weather of LA.” 

"Quit whining like a baby." Anthony scoffs.

"Anthony, how much further?" Ian complains. They've been circling for fifteen minutes. It may sounds like a little while, but it feels like hell in the weather as hot as this. "I'm tired. I want to sit. "

"Oh come on, Ian," Anthony approaches Ian who is lying on a bench. "We’ve only been walking for a while."

"At least carry me like a princess."

"In your dream." Anthony chuckles. "Come on. I know you feel hot. But the sooner we arrive at the restaurant, the sooner we can eat and cool ourselves. "

Ian sighs. "Okaaaay. This restaurant is better be good or else I’ll slap a bitch." He looks below. "Ah! My shoelaces are untied! So I've been walking without my shoes tied? "

"Looks like it."

"And you didn’t bother to tell me? What a jerk!” Ian says. "Ugh. Just let me tie my shoe first—”

"Too long!" Anthony kneels. "I'll tie them!"

"No—" Ian refuses, but Anthony has already begun to tie his shoelaces. "You're acting weird today."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are. Ask them!" Ian points at the camera. "He's acting weird ... Maybe he wants to kill me so he can have free access to the cookie jar?! You son of a bitch, Anthony!"

"No, I want to kill you so I can sleep with your mom tonight."

"Well, that _is_ worth killing for." Ian nods at the camera before turning his camera to Anthony again. "Hey Anthony, what took you so long to tie the laces?"

"Shut up, Ian! You don’t understand. Tying shoes takes a lot of concentration so the results will be perfect!"

"Or just say you can’t tie your shoes."

"Then I won’t offer myself, stupid!" Anthony focuses on Ian’s shoes. Ian shakes his head to the camera.

"And that is why kids, don’t pretend to be a gentleman if you can’t be one." Ian concludes. "And since Anthony is taking his time, I might as well sing to keep you occupied."

"Don’t sing, you'll destroy their ears!"

“But you like it when I sing loudly to your ear—”

“We’re cutting that part out!” Anthony interrupts.

“So much for fanfiction’s material.”

Ian decides to record his surroundings. He starts from commenting everything around them to dub anything he considers funny—like teenage girls who are gossiping at the crossroad to the pigeons that are near them. Ian later directs the camera to Anthony again. "Still not finished?"

"Wait, wait," Anthony says. "Oh, I think I finally understand why your shoes are really difficult to tie!"

"Yeah, yeah, smartass." Ian rolls his eyes. "So, why?"

"Something's stuck in it!"

"Reeeaally?"

“You don’t believe me? I’ll show you.” and Anthony pulls out a black box with silver ring in it.

Ian blinks his eyes.

Again.

And again.

“I originally wanted to propose on the restaurant that I reserved,” Anthony says. “Yeah, I didn’t just take you around for no reason! But anyway, now doesn’t seem so bad either. "

“Really?” Ian frowns. “You propose me in the middle of this heat?!”

“Why? It’s romantic! We’re in a garden!”

“But I’m sweating and smelly as fuck!"

They stop talking. Ian doesn’t even aware their camera doesn’t record them and films the ground instead.

"So ... What do you say?"

"You haven’t even said anything."

"Yeah—But you know,"

"Nope. I don’t get your jist. "

"Jesus, Hecox—" Anthony let out a huge sigh. "You’re making it hard."

"That's what she said."

Anthony gives an unamused face to the other man.

"Okay, I got this." Anthony tries to calm himself. He’s done this before, but it still make him nervous.

"If you’re taking too long I might say no."

“Jesus, Ian!” Anthony groans. “Okay, okay.”

Anthony clears his throat. “Wish me luck guys.” Anthony mumbles to the camera.

“Ian Andrew Hecox,” he kneels. “We have been friends since forever. You know me and I know you. I can’t exactly ask for a better person to take care of me for the rest of my life. So, will you do the honor, since I will do the honor to take care of you for the rest of your life?”

“You know the answer.” Ian laughs. “Yes, Anthony. Yes!”

“Good!” he sighs. “So much for this shit. Now let me put this ring to your finger.”

“Geez, so bossy!” Ian makes his fake sullen face. “And that’s how you propose, boys!”

“And girls!” Anthony adds.

“Now bye!”

“Biiiiitch!”

Ian turns off their camera and kisses Anthony deeply in the lips. Then they continue their walk to Anthony’s restaurant, hand in hand. They forget that they actually haven’t film their lunch, but who cares? All that matters that they are happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on smosh-cookies's post on tumblr (my internet sucks I can't search it sorry). Although Anthony was supposed to say sweet stuff to Ian but I can't help but to imagine this instead because it's Anthony and Ian we're talking about.


End file.
